Bella's Little Secret
by Spiralingshadows
Summary: Bella has a deep, dark secret. Should she let people help her, or should she let herself become the monster she truly is? Rated T for violence to ones self, and for language.
1. One finger, Stick it back!

"Edward. I don't know how to say this, but there is something I need to tell you." I said while sitting on his long black sofa.  
"Hm?" He asked casually. Apparently he hadn't picked up on the seriousness of my tone.  
"I Have a problem."  
At that he dropped the magazine he was leafing through, and sat up to look at me. "What is it?" He asked curiously.  
"I Think I have an eating dis- Nevermind. Rosalie was right, this was a bad idea." I stood up to leave and rosalie arced down the stairs. She was pretty fast for a vampire.  
"Bella!" Rosalie cut me off. "I need to speak with you, now."  
Anger flared Edwards nostrils. His face turned red, or as red as a vampires face can turn, which was hardly tinted and barely noticeable.  
I nodded in her direction in fear, but never took my eyes off of Edward. My eyes were pleading for him to help, to make her stop doing this to me. I couldn't necessarily say that- It was my choice. I just couldn't control it anymore. It was eating me alive.  
"Alright. Fine. Rosalie," He started, "I'll talk to you later.

"What were you THINKING? Almost telling Edward? Are you insane?" She growled. She sounded very angry, i shifted in the car seat nervously and fiddled with my seat belt.  
"I'm sorry!" I began to cry, "I just- Just panicked! I didn't know what to do!" I sobbed.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"There will be hell to pay if your Edward finds out I am helping you. Do you understand?  
I nodded meekly and sulked in my seat. I then rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. I had no reason to feel sorry for myself, but i felt so guilty for doing this, but it just made me feel so good!  
I walked slowly to the door after she pulled into the parking lot. I opened it, with a charlie standing there with a mallet in his hand in a fighting position.  
"Charlie! What on earth-"  
He set the mallet down. "Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't recognise the vehicle. I thought it might be an intruder." He sighed a sigh of relief and turned to glance at Rosalie.  
"Rosalie! What a surprise. Might you be joining Bella for dinner?" Charlie always had a certain distaste Rosalie, but he put on quite a good show at pretending to like her. I was impressed. But, at the same time, confused.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, and stepped inside. I motioned for Rosalie to follow. She walked in stealthily and closed the door behind her.  
"Oh. I uh- Already ate. I didn't expect you to be home until later." He said guiltily. He covered his head.  
Sudden;y, hysteria snuck up my throat. This was all so perfect! He wouldn't see me throw up, and wouldn't hear me. He wouldn't even see what I ate! I let out a high chuckle and he looked at me, dumbfounded.  
"So I'll just go upstairs now." He replied awkwardly and treaded up the stairs.  
Rosalie waited to hear the door close and smiled.  
"Right. Now lets get a salad into you." she decided and walked slowly (For a vampire) over to the refrigerator and took out spinich, mushrooms, cheese, and green peppers and cut up the peppers and the mushrooms. She then shredded the cheese and put a heavy coating of water over it to substitute for salad dressing. "Eat." She ordered.  
I ate slowly, fearing what came next. After about five minute, I finished my meal.  
"Now," She ordered, "Go do your business."  
I headed to the bathroom and right as I was about to shove my finger down my throat, Alice, fully dressed, stepped out of my shower. "Stop." she ordered.


	2. Help me

Chapter Two.

"A-A-Alice?" I sputtered and turned my head up to look at her. "What the hell are yo doing in my bathroom?"  
She looked at me like I was nuts. I didnt get it. "I had a vision. THe real question is, what the hell are you doing to yourself?! Purging? Really? What has lead you to this?" He demanded, sounding a bit frustrated.  
I stood. "Relax, It's no biggy, Rose is just helping me to go on a diet. Thats all!" I said cheerfully. Just then, I heard a door slam- and worried it was charlie. I quickly walked out of the bathroom and looked around. Laying on the table was a note written on a small piece of parchment.  
Bella,  
I'm done helping you. Now that they know what i've done to you- I can never return. Tell Emmett I love him.  
Good luck.  
-Rosalie Hale.  
I felt my eyes watering, but just as I was going to read it a second time, It was out of my hand and in the small little hands of Alice CUllen. She ran her hand through her spiky black hair, and in the process, ruined the spikes. They now sat flat against her head.  
"Alice, don't!" I yelled but before I could say anymore, she threw it into the fire place. I was now sobbing. My creme eyeshadow was smeared against the back of my hand after I wiped my hands on my eyes.  
"We need to go. Now." She ordered, and before I could protest, she picked up my fragile body, and we were flying out the door and through the woods to the cullen house.

Edwards POV

Eating Disorder. She was going to say eating disorder. What else would she have said? Eating Dyslexia? Eating Dysfunction? HOW could my bella get an eating disorder? And why was Rosalie trying to stop her from getting help?  
I searched my head for Rosalies thoughts and realized, I couldn't find her. Where was she? I ran up the stairs and into Emmett's room- without knocking -. and looked at him crossly.  
"What?" He asked while flipping through the channels on the television.  
"Where's Rosalie?" I demanded.  
"I dunno. I haven't seen her since yesterday. I figured she was with Bella, as always." He sat up now, and looked at me curiously. "Why do you ask?"  
I began to pace. "I think theres a problem with Bella. Rosalie is the reason."  
This got his attention. "What kind of problem?" He chattered.  
"I think- Well, I'll tell you after I know for sure okay? Now I need to find Bella." Just as I was about to run down the stairs, I got a phone call. I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and flipped it open.  
"Hello?" I asked tonelessly, without checking who was calling.  
"Edward. Its Alice. Come down stairs please. We have some unfortunate news for you." And just like that, I went flying down the staires and out the door to greet a grim Alice and a sobbing Bella.

Bellas POV.  
What was my Edward going to think? His own girlfriend, has an eating disorder? How could I let this Happen to myself?  
"Edward." I sobbed, "I'm so sorry!"  
He stared at me intently, trying not to let his frustration show. "Sorry for what?" He asked calmly.  
"Apparently, Your sister Rosalie has been convincing our Bella to make herself puke."  
Edward let out a gasp and came forward to me in there large driveway. "Bella," He mumbled and kissed my hair, "Why?"  
I began to sob even louder. "I-I'm so sorry! I- I ruined our Relationship!" I gasped.  
Edward looked stunned. In a fatal attempted to mask his horror, he gasped. "Bella. Pull your shirt up."  
I stared at him incredulously. "Why?" I asked.  
"You do it or I will." He ordered.  
Hesitantly, I pulled my shirt up to my bust line to reveal several ribs and a pelvis sticking out of my skin. It was at that moment that I realized that I had a problem.  
He gaped once more, and gently stroked my ribs. - as if he was afraid they could brake-. "Why bella? Why?"  
"I'm so sorry! I don't know how I let myself go like this!" I cried through stifled sobs. I quickly pulled my to big shirt down to hide my anorexic body. How could I not see what was happening to me? How could I not see what Rosalie was doing to me?  
"Where's Rosalie? Oh please don't be mad at her! She didn't mean any harm! She was only trying to help." I yelled in a fit of panic.  
"She's gone. Jasper and Emmett are tracking her now. That's not important. For now, we need to get you to a doctor. Fast." He said. I decided now wouldn't be the best time to argue. I followed him to his shiny volvo and and got in. With Carlie and edward in the front, and myself in the back, this was going to be my doom.


	3. My doom and my savoir

**Sorry its so short guys. Ill update a longer chapter in a few days. Keep reading! Oh and check out Diomondsinthesand's stories. They are brilliant!**

"So," The doctor Mr. Helgerson said to me at our second visit, "How much do you weigh?"  
It's not like I could tell him the truth, after all, I told him I would get better after I was diagnosed with Anorexia and Bulimia.  
"Ninety-One pounds." I lied. I was always lying nowadays. About my weight, about my mental state. I was about as happy as a mother giving birth- and that's saying g something. What it was saying I just didn't know.  
"Ninety-five." He repeated doubtfully "Let's step up on the scale, shall we?" he motioned for me to step on the scale. I squeezed Edwards hand slightly and got up from the chair between Carlisle and my Boyfriend. Carlisle made it a habit to come with us on these visits, and it meant a lot to me so I can see why he was trying to make me happy.  
I walked slowly across the room, but how slow can you really walk when the scale of hell is right across the room, not five feet away from you?  
Beep. Beep. Beep. 78 pounds. It read aloud. I burst into tears, again.  
"I-I'm so sorry!" I gasped. "Please don't put me into the eating disorder clinic! This time i'll really try to get better! Honest!" I blubbered on for awhile he just stared at me dumbfounded.  
"Honey," He started carefully, "If we're to help you than we need to be honest with each other."  
"Okay." I sniffled, I stepped off of the scale, put my shoes back on- and went to sit by the disappointed face of my family Edward and Carlisle. "Will I half to go to the clinic?" I asked curiously- panic setting in.  
"Not today. But if you lose more than 5 more pounds, you will half to. For now you will just need to goto a group therapy. Listen to me, " snapped his fingers in my direction as if I was a dog. I turned to him, annoyed, "Its YOUR choice if you want to get better, understand? We can't make you get fixed, you half to fix yourself."  
Joy spread over me. I wasn't going to the clinic! Yay!  
"Alright, Alright!" I said, full of glee. I would get to stay with my Edward after all!  
"We need to get that feeding tube taken out of you first. Please proceed to room 214." Edward, Carlisle and I stood to leave, but he motioned with his hand for us to stop. "Just Bella, for now. I need you guys to fill out some paperwork."  
I looked at Edward with longing. Why didn't he get to come with me? He smiled and patted the back of my hand with his other hand but let go.  
And off I went to room 214. My doom and my savior.g


End file.
